Romance within the Inquisition
by Yurosoku
Summary: Skyhold is the best place to get together


_**Romance within the Inquisition**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **Cassandra and Anthony**_

 _ **Skyhold was truly a magnificent find. Anthony has heard legends of this fortress, many of the rangers had spoken of this great fortress being an elven legend. To walk upon the mighty walls that repelled several armies, the history beneath the rock was breath taken for him.**_

 _ **He stood on the side lines, arms folded as he watched Cullen instruct the recruits with his usual commanding voice while Blackwall sparred with several veterans, often the warden would easily brush off their flimsy cocky attacks and Anthony could tell the warden was barely putting anything behind his shield bashes. If he truly fought, the army would be devastatingly crippled.**_

 _ **The ranger was over seeing a few other recruits, scouts mostly and newly appointed to scout Harding's tasks. They were young, mixed elves and humans alike who either wanted to do their parts to protect the world or some who want to provide for their families. Anthony didn't mind for either purposes, so long as they can hold a sword and draw a bow, that's enough motive to train them.**_

 _ **Of course there was tension among them too, the usual racial slurs and accusations that go hand in hand between elf and human. More than once did he have to remind them of their goal and common enemy, and much to his chagrin, he had to use more than words.**_

 _ **Still, the ones who pushed their differences aside were worth his time, for the elves that were often spotted training even after hours and the humans that actually gave them respect were becoming more common each passing day.**_

 _ **He kept a close eye on his own squad sparring with each other, six men sparring with each other with fake swords and shields, while two elven women were practicing with the bow and crossbow. '**_ _Lucious, use your shield_ _ **', he said aloud after seeing the poor recruit getting a wallop on his shoulder. The elf rolled his shoulder as he raised his shield up and resumed his training, this time with more vigour and will.**_

' _Check your cocking Lea, you'll do more harm to yourself than your enemy_ _ **', he said as the elf was just about to aim. She paused and looked at him, then to her crossbow and checked the cocking and just as he predicted, the bolt was jammed. He heard her swear as she begun the long process of trying to remove the bolt. '**_ _Place it back with the other damaged weapons and switch to the bow_ _ **'.**_

 _ **With a heavy sigh, the elf did as she was told to do. He understood that despite the popular belief that elves were gifted archers, Lea wasn't the best with a bow and she never seemed to catch on to the concept. Still, her persistence and continuous training was admirable.**_

 _ **He watched as she grabbed one of the spare bows and quivers, her eyes held annoyance yet persistence as she prepared herself. A small smile appeared on his bearded lips as she took aim and after a moment of hesitation, let the arrow fly. The arrow flew across the training grounds and landed dead centre in the target's chest.**_

 _ **A proud smile formed on the ranger's face as the elf stared at her result with shock and amazement. She looked to him as if to confirm she was the one who did this, earning herself a nod from her teacher. '**_ _Keep it up and you'll be a force to reckon with_ _ **', he praised.**_

 _ **She nodded as she notched another arrow with renewed purpose and resumed her training. '**_ _Anthony_ _ **', a voice called out. The ranger turned to see Ariel walk towards him. The young elf was wearing her leather armour with her swords tied to her back, obviously heading out for the quarry located in Sahrina.**_

' _Inquisitor_ _ **', he spoke with respect with a bow. The elf nodded kindly to him as she gestured him to follow. '**_ _We got this, go ahead lad_ _ **', Blackwall called out, bashing another cocky recruit on his back. Anthony chuckled at this as he followed the Inquisitor, who was walking back up the stairs. '**_ _Scout Harding has reported red templars have taken over the quarry in the Emprise Du Lion. Myself and a few other's will be heading there soon enough_ _ **', she said.**_

' _What would the templars want with a quarry_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _She didn't say. All she could find out bar that, was the people of Sahrina were being taken against their will and many have not returned_ _ **', she explained. '**_ _I assume you'll be taking a mix_ _ **?', he asked as they stopped by the tavern. '**_ _I'll be taking Sera, Zack and Cassandra. Zack is already waiting by the gates and I'm grabbing Sera first_ _ **', she said.**_

 _ **Ariel was adamant that each group would take a mixture of the inner circle, claiming it be wise to have at least one of each for the adventure. It helped to mention the constant blunders of Iron Bull's failed group tactics, Anthony was still wondering how in the name of Andraste he and Cole were still alive after that giant incident.**_

' _If you'd like, I could go and ask Cassandra to accompany you_ _ **', he said, hoping to hide the eagerness to visit the seeker in his tone. The elf gave him a smirk at his offer, her mis match eyes alit with knowing of his purpose. '**_ _I was surprised you'd allow me to borrow your dear seeker_ _ **', she retorted. The human coughed awkwardly at this, hoping his face held his usual pale skin as opposed to being bright at the moment.**_

 _ **It was a running joke among the inner circle that the ranger had developed feelings for the seeker, namely after Cole accidentally went through his thoughts when he watched her train. Needless to say the wise and clam ranger became the target for Varric's stories where Sera would crudely suggest how to get into her knickers.**_

 _ **He will never eat a peach or a banana again.**_

' _At the very least, I can rest easy knowing you'll return alive_ _ **', he muttered as he quickly left the elf, whose smirk never faded. The ranger headed for the usual training spot the seeker would be at this time of day…then again he noticed it didn't matter what time of the day it was, he often find her there be it dusk or dawn, depending on her mood.**_

 _ **However, instead of the usual seeker taking her anger out on the poor dummies, he found her sitting upon a small wooden seat, a book placed upon her lap. She was reading intently he noticed, her dark eyes never leaving the papers of the book. He allowed himself to hold his walk for a bit, taking in the scene before him.**_

 _ **The woman had been working and training non-stop since he joined the Inquisition, never had a day gone by had he not seen her training. Now though, it was quite refreshing to see her relax and reading too.**_

 _ **He decided it was now best announce he was here, lest Ariel catches him admiring the seeker and further her content to torment him. '**_ _Good book_ _ **?', he asked as he approached her. She jumped with a gasp, quickly standing up and the book quickly falling upon the grass with a gentle thud. '**_ _I-I don't know what you're talking about_ _ **!', she denied before he even spoke.**_

 _ **The ranger paused for a bit, not sure if what he just saw was real or just his mind playing tricks upon him. The seeker was…blushing?**_

' _Maker's blood, you're blushing_ _ **', he teased, arms folding with his brow raised as the seeker's cheeks grew warmer. '**_ _What would I be blushing for_ _ **?', she asked. '**_ _You tell me, I'm just as curious as you_ _ **', he replied with a casual smile. The seeker gave him a defeated sigh as she picked up the book she dropped. '**_ _It's a book_ _ **', she muttered. '**_ _I was aware_ _ **', he mused.**_

 _ **However, what he wasn't aware of was the title and cover. It was a picture of a guardswoman upon the hill with sword and shield out, with golden text above her. "Swords and Shields", brilliantly across the top of the image, yet the name struck a memory of his own.**_

' _Isn't that…_ _ **', he spoke, before his own eyes widened when Cassandra's cheeks flushed. '**_ _Yes…one of Varric's tales_ _ **', she muttered. Irony, a truly cruel thing.**_

 _ **Anthony has heard of the book before during his wanderings with the rangers across the Free Marchers, several of the women would talk non-stop of this book, many even neglecting their duties for such things. He himself had read the book out of curiosity since so many of his own were fixed upon this book, though he was disappointed with it though.**_

 _ **Maybe it was because he wasn't a woman.**_

' _I had no clue you were interested in such_ _ **', he started, but faltered when he couldn't come up with a proper response. '**_ _Smutty literature_ _ **', she finished with her own brow raised. '**_ _Exactly so_ _ **', he said with a chuckle. She smiled at him, before she looked away with her brows furrowed in annoyance. '**_ _Does it…shock you_ _ **?', she asked.**_

 _ **The ranger shrugged. '**_ _We all have hobbies and interests seeker, I fail to see a problem with you reading_ _ **', he explained as he approached the woman. '**_ _I'm just surprised smutty literature was something you enjoy_ _ **', he admitted.**_

 _ **The seeker wringed her hands together, a small smile slowly forming on her face as Anthony noticed the book was on its final page. He noticed though the book was fairly old by now, judging by the slight dents of the spine and the single scratch of the red ink of the hard cover. Something had told him that this wasn't Cassandra's first time reading this naughty book.**_

 _ **Evidently she caught his blue eyes studying the book, she caught on his idea and once more her blush deepened. '**_ _You've read this before I take it_ _ **?', he asked. '**_ _…Maybe_ _ **', she started. He smirked at her. '**_ _Alright…three times_ _ **'.**_

 _ **He chuckled as the seeker pushed him aside playfully. '**_ _Must be a truly interesting boom if it makes you read it more than once_ _ **', he said. Cassandra placed a finger on the final page, her brows furrowed as she seemed to be trying to figure something, as if trying to decipher an old text from the previous age. It was nice actually, she seemed so into this book. '**_ _This is…the latest one and it ends on a cliff hanger_ _ **', she said. Anthony was well aware of Varric's devious plans to make his readers thirst for more by leaving cliff hangers and open endings, it was sort've a trick he'd place upon his readers.**_

' _Varric, he must be working on the next one, I'm sure of it_ _ **!', she said excitedly. She paused and slowly turned to see a smiling Anthony. She stood up properly and coughed. '**_ _Pretend you don't know this about me_ _ **', she said as she closed her book.**_

' _Cassandra_ _ **'. The two turned to see Ariel with a sleepy Sera behind her, leaning against the rocky wall. '**_ _Are you ready to head out_ _ **?', she asked. Cassandra blinked, before she slowly turned to Anthony who was now suddenly interested in the wall next to him. '**_ _I'll meet you at the gate in a second Inquisitor_ _ **', she said with a smirk of her own as the ranger gave her a sheepishly smile.**_

' _Right, see you there_ _ **', she replied. The dark elf kicked the blond elf in the shin to her wake her up as she walked down the steps. Sera mumbled as she followed the Inquisitor down the steps as Cassandra left to prepare herself for the journey, leaving the ranger alone as she smirked at him.**_

 _ **He looked down upon the chair and saw she left her book behind. He picked it up and once he scanned it quickly, he formed an idea.**_

 _ **He needed to make a deal with the charming devil…**_

 _ **Later…**_

' _For the last time, no_ _ **', the ranger dismissed quickly as he held the parcel in hand, sub-consciously playing with the extravagant bow while he battled the cowardly nature that was becoming known within him. He stood outside Cassandra's room, his body shook with apprehension and nervousness he never knew he had.**_

' _Oh come on now Huntsman, this is far better_ _ **', Varric encouraged the nervous man as he tried with all his might to hold back his laughter as the poor human looked as though he was ready to turn tail and run. '**_ _Better you hand her your present in person before she becomes suspicious_ _ **', Dorian added with his own smirk.**_

' _Better do it ranger, before I get Cole to use his spooky on your mind_ _ **', Katanari teased evilly. Anthony was starting to wonder if the Elder One was the true enemy by now as he glared at the trio of tormenters. He was berating himself for asking Varric to write the blasted book in front of the qunari and mage, the two practically lived to torture him he noticed.**_

 _ **When he asked, the dwarf openly admitted he was shocked someone actually liked the books, let alone it being Cassandra or maker forbid ask for another one. It took a lot of convincing and a promise of debt to the dwarf, not to mention a deal that involved one bear leather and a box of Ferelden wine.**_

 _ **The dwarf agreed to write it but as soon as Katanari heard of his reasons, the qunari had refused to allow him to leave it as mystery admirer tactic and motivate him to give it her personally. Now Anthony wanted to give this to her personally and he even practiced but dear Andraste when the moment came, he was too nervous to do this.**_

' _Come on, grow some balls and call her_ _ **!', the qunari said. Anthony was about to rebuke, until…**_

' _What are you four doing_ _ **?'. Anthony paled and froze on the spot as his shoulder tensed. He slowly turned around to see the seeker approach him as he placed the gift behind him quickly while giving her a kind smile. '**_ _C-Cassandra, I was…we were…_ _ **', he started, but his brain seemingly had abandoned him.**_

' _Seeker, our dear Huntsman here has something for you_ _ **', Varric said, patting the ranger on his back, his charming smile seemed to be practically beaming tonight. This was far better than he could've planned.**_

 _ **Cassandra looked at the ranger, who looked like a child being caught by his parents for stealing cookies. He could just hand her the gift and run, maybe he'll…**_

' _This is what he wanted to give you_ _ **', Cole said. The two jumped in shock, seeing the boy holding the book in hand as he gently handed to the seeker. Anthony checked his own gift and after opening it, saw it was just a bread board…certainly explained why it felt so light…**_

 _ **He turned to the now slowly walking away trio, each with their own innocent smirks as they disappeared behind the corner that led downstairs. '**_ _I will murder them_ _ **', he muttered darkly as he turned to the seeker who was now unwrapping the paper around the true gift, Cole vanishing.**_

 _ **She looked at the book in shock before looking at the ranger. '**_ _…I asked him to…write the next one_ _ **', he said sheepishly. Maker's breath he thought, he felt like an idiot, worse he felt like a child with a crush on the prettiest girl in the abbey. It frustrated him that he wanted to bolt out despite his plans to give her something nice.**_

' _I…what possessed you to do so_ _ **?', she asked. The moment of truth. '**_ _I know how much you loved this series, and I wanted to…give you something that says…I…well…_ _ **', he started. He chuckled. '**_ _This sounded far better in my head_ _ **', he said. Cassandra looked at the book, a happy smile appeared on her lips.**_

 _ **She placed the book upon the desk near the room as she approached the ranger. She then placed a hand on his cheek as he faced her. Then, she gently placed a kiss on his cheek, earning a blush from him. '**_ _Thank you_ _ **', she whispered. Then without another word, though he saw the dark red flush across her cheeks as she entered the room with a book in hand.**_

 _ **Anthony stood there for what seemed like hours, a stupid smile forming upon his face as he walked down the corridor, that goofy smile never leaving his face…**_

 _ **A/N. Okay so in case anyone's wondering, yes this chapter, or story really, does mean there is no Champion and Dalish chapter this week…**_

 _ **I am sorry for this, I'm stuck in the hospital for a while and hopefully I'll be able to go home tomorrow so then I'll try and get to work on the next chapter. This is just on my mind for a bit and it's a simple story so it was easier to write.**_

 _ **Also Anthony is not from any origin from the game, he's an OC character with his own background and isn't the only one as you could probably tell so you'll see more later on. So thanks for reading and have a great day!**_


End file.
